


Impossible Things

by hakura0



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakura0/pseuds/hakura0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A carnival has come to Night Vale," Cecil informs the listeners of his show the next day, after his date there with Carlos. "And it is magical."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Things

It doesn't take a lot of money for the person running the ferris wheel to agree to leave them at the top for a few moments. Carlos thanks him, and doesn't miss the twenty dollar bill he slipped his way, and he smiles nervously when he sits next to Cecil in the ride, his satchel slung over his shoulder, the stuffed teddy-bear-octopus-thing they'd won in the carnival games on Cecil's lap. Their knees touch awkwardly, and then their hands, as the ride starts moving. Even though it's been a few dates. It's a little reassuring to Carlos, really, the fact that both of them seemed to be trapped in a state of constant butterflies.*

They ride happily around in high, slow circles, holding hands as Cecil points out the buildings in the town, and the places where buildings were no longer, and the radio tower, off in the distance. They manage to talk a little more now, and it was good, and when the ferris wheel slowed to a halt leaving them at the top, Carlos extricated his hand and dug into his satchel, bringing out a pair of binoculars.

"I- I have a theory," Carlos explains, putting the binoculars up to his eyes and adjusting them as he looks over the scorching little desert community. 

"What is it?" Cecil asks him, curious, idle fingers playing with one of the stuffed animal's many limbs. Carlos doesn't seem to hear him though, but he responds a moment later.

"A-ha!" He almost drops the binoculars, but he keeps his hold, a triumphant beaming smile on his face as he hands the binoculars to Cecil, puts a hand on his knee and points out into the distance. "There, look there! Behind the car lot. You can see the haze - the waves of heat, coming off the ground everywhere, right? Look just there, they're different, there's a shape in there. Something we can't see. It's the-"

"Clock tower." Cecil chimes in as he finds it, and they end up saying the word in unison, a little amazement in his voice. It is gone, almost as soon as he blinks, vanished to some other corner of the town, as it is wont to do, but before he can try to find it again, the ferris wheel groans back into life, starting them on the ride back down.

They both smile. At the impossible, at the company. At the giddy feeling of butterflies. They lean into each other, once the binoculars are put away, for the short period of time until they are back on the ground. The moment was magical, more romantic than if they had just kissed at the top by far. But Carlos kisses him anyway, when they're off of the ferris wheel. Afterwards, they have cotton candy, and more kisses, and Carlos has never felt so warm.

The day is Perfect.

 

* But not a swarm of butterflies. That hadn't been a reassuring date at all, even though it had been briefly romantic before the swarm had gotten dense enough to blot out the sky. It had turned out alright though, and they each had a butterfly from the occaison that Carlos had preserved and mounted in glass, hanging in their still respective apartments. Carlos's had a third antennae. Looking at it makes him smile.


End file.
